Somethings you can't forget, but you can Replace
by AirmanLance
Summary: This is a small story about Shepard and Miranda about how even broken hearts and unstable faith can both be fixed. As well as a little more at the more.


**I do not own Mass Effect or any of the Characters in it, what I do own is the story that has came out of my head that I have put on my laptop and in turn presented it to the internet.**

**This story is about one of my characters named Lance Armada Shepard, he was born on earth and raised in a orphanage, and is related to Ashenvale Ethrail Shepard who is another one of my characters. The orphanage they were raised in was called 'The Searching Shepard Orphanage', hints why they are both called Shepard but don't start believing that they ain't related cause they are, (**_**OOC: or atleast in my head they are, trust me the voices speak the truth**_**). Anyway he is a Sentinal, a War Hero, and is a Paragon, with 'some' anger issues. O well thats my part of the introduction of my character.**

**Enjoy.**

On Omega, in the pulsing club called Afterlife, Lance Armada Shepard sat at the bar near the dance floor. He was trying very unsuccessfuly to get drunk, and the turrian was running out of stuf that wouldnt melt his insides. Shepard didn't care he just wanted to forget, and if God willing never remember. It had been several months since he saw Ashley Williams, but he still remembered the look on her face as she glared at him. So much hurt and so much hated from someone he loved so much.

For the record, as he slamed back another drink, he didn't die on purpose. Joker was being stuborn and wouldn't bail when he was told to. Lance never left anyone behind ever, hell from the records him and his brother found on their family it was in his genes. He was a Sentinel for God sack, and as his instructor told him and the others first day of training, "Sentinels are the line of defence, we keep the others safe and moving forward. If anyone is left on the field of battle 9 times outa 10 its one of us! Why you may ask, simple, WE ARE THE BASTARDS WHO LEAVES LAST AND WE ARE THE FUCKERS WHO CARRY THE REST OF THOSE FUCKING PANSIES TO THE SHUTTLE WEITHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT!" Lance took that to heart and made sure to prove it true.

But here he was drinking, not protecting anyone. How pathetic was he? Maybe his brother was right, maybe love is a illusion that the weak hold onto as the strong charge forward. Lance chuckled to himself as he thought of his brother. Their wasn't much proof saying they were related but they found it and it wasn't like anyone could argue about it. Ashenvale Ethrail Shepard, was the most violent Adept he had ever met. Hell it was because of Ash that Lance found his love in fist fighting, because of all the fights that he had to get into to save his brother. But he was a loyal mass murderour that went through hell to keep what he believed in alive, and Lance had seen him do just that on more than one occation.

But that went way off subject, Lance glanced over his shoulder at the bouncing club. The bodies of those who tried to stop his drinking still lay were he had sent them flying. Another chuckle escapted him and he downed his last drink and stood up, he didn't know why Aria seemed to like his violence in her club but she seemed to do anything but stop him. Hell he was sure she tryied to provoke him into fighting, not that he was going to back down from one. Aria was an odd one for sure, she was attractive in her own twisted way, not like it was something Lance was into.

As he turned towards the dance floor his eyes fell on raven black hair swirling around the dance floor. The exotic beauties body was clad in a tight black dress that clung to her body and she movied her body almost like she was trying to charm the hole room into staring at her. He didn't even have to look around to know that was exsactly wat just about every male and even female was doing. All eyes seemed to be focuse on her, and for several bad reasons, or good depends on how you want to look at it.

He heard a faint crunch, but payed no mind to it as he felt his mouth form a smirk as he watched her and imagend her bodie grinding against his. How much he would love to grab that raven hair and force his tounge down her throat. Fuck being a Paragon, Lance wanted to fuck that Cerberus Officer so hard she wouldnt be able to walk right for a week. And the way Miranda Lawson was moving in that dress, o how it slowly raised up her wonderful legs, he believed she would let him do it along with many many other things.

He to a step towards her, licking his lips hungerly, but he was stoped and he felt somthing holding his right hand in a choke hold. When he looked he saw a turian, quarian and an asari all looking at his hand. The one holding his arm in a choke hold was the turian, his blue trible paint and brutal scar, made it toware it was one of his best friends, Garrus Vakarian. Who as he held Lances arm he was chuckling as he listoned to the quarian who seemed to be quiet unhappy about something.

Lance shifted to look over Garrus's shoulder at the quarian, who Lance started to catch parts of what seemed to be a rant. "Look at how much damage he did, was he trying to squeeze the life out of that glass or wat? Sheesh, thank the lord he is so focused on Ms. Lawson or this could be a problem." Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy was picking out peices of glass as what seemed to be one of the asari stipers was helping, and judging by how the asari and Garrus were looking at each other, they had hit it off. Good for Garrus, but they were stoping him form what he wanted to do and right now friends or not, standing between him and his goal was a bad idea.

His rough Irish acsented voice seemed to suprise all of them as he said, "If yall don't mind just rapping that up, I have something I need to do." Tali tried not to jump as she pulled what looked like the last peice from his hand. The asari jumped and slightly juggled the medi gel that she was holding. Garrus just turned his head towards Lance and moved his mandables in a smirk, "should have thought of that before you shattered that poor brandie glass in you hand." All he got was a grunt and a slight tug, as Lance tried to free his arm, making the sturdy turian hold down even harder. As Tali instructed the asari the medi gel was quickly applied to stop the bleeding and heal the wound.

After they finaly let him go, Garrus slapped him on the back, Lance returned his focus on the dancing beauty and ignore his friends who were trying to help but ended up hindering him. Tho now Miranda seemed to have foundsomeone who was, in Lance's opinion, trying very terribly to dance with her. _O Fuck no_, was all Lance thought as he walked over to them and throw the guy across the club and into a wall, using his own physical strength and his biotics. Miranda began to turn as Lance moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slowly biting down on her neck, geting a gasp of suprise and pleasure as his hands went over her body and was started groping her as his hands moved.

He moved up her neck and whispered in her ear, "Lets get out of here or I'll fuck you on the dance floor."

She shivered as she heared his lust field voice she couldnt say anything as he took her hand and pulled her out of the club quickly. She followed him without comment or complaint, not like he would have listoned to them even if she did have one. Hell the way he was acting, she was sure that if she tried to fight back, the chances would be high that he would simply toss her over his shoulder and carry her to their destination. Tho she was also very possitive he wouldn't rape her, and would stop if she realy wanted him to. But she also knew that lieing to the big man was pointless. Even the Illusive man found it hard to hide something from the overly blunt irishman. Tho he had an easier job at hidding stuff when Lance's brother wasn't around. Miranda knew just abotu everything about the man who was pulling her along, and it was more than most people ever would believe. She grew attached to him before she ever met him, well attached is the wrong word, she envied the ones who he desided to protect. She couldn't help her emotions of wanting a person like him to show the same wish to protect her.

Miranda stoped walking making Lance stop and look back at her, she smiled at him, "If you want me, then we aren't going back to the ship."

He raised an eyebrow at her and turned completely towards her, "O and you have a better place to go?"

His thick acsent made shivers rush through her as she stepped forward and rested a hand on his broad chest, "I might."

Lance leaned down toward his mouth was next to her ear, "then why aren't you taking over and leading me there, Ms. Lawson?" The way his tounge formed her name made another shiver run down her spin and also made her legs weak.

And that was enough for her as Miranda grabbed his hand and with as much vigor as he had first showed she moved quickly into the thicker parts of Omega. As they went she knew what she was doing was stupid, and that the Illusive man would not agree with her actions. But something about this man she was holding hands with seemed to feel her with the need to do stuff she wanted to do and not do stuf others ordered her to do. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced behind her at the big red headed man behind her, she was sure her father would not approve of him in anyway shape or form. That ment he was to her, perfect.

Lance saw her glance back at him and it made him smile even more, he knew she didn't back down so the fear of her saying no now was zero percent chance. But it seemed just with that glace that she had desided on what she wanted, and it would seem that she wanted him. All of a sudden she stopped infront of a door and Lanced looked down at her as she let go of his hand and messed with her omni-tool. The door opened to them, and she turn towards Lance with a lustfull smile. And to answer her unspoken question, Lance picked her up and carried her inside of the small apartment.

Inside of the apartment was dark, with the exception of the window which was filled with the artificial lighting of Omega's life. But even with out the lights on, Lance could see the bed enough to walk over to it and lay her down on it.

As his hands slowly moved away from her, Miranda reached out and wrapped her arms around his kneck pulling him down into a kiss. She could taste the alcohal that he had been trying to use to forget Chief William, but he had failed with that. As Miranda broke the kiss she looked into his eyes and spoke in a slight whisper, "come with me, my sentinal, and let me show you how to forget those not worthy of you." She felt his hands move from resting on the bed to keep himself standing to grasping her waste and hips as he moved on top of her, as he eased himself onto the bed, and capturing her lips in his, he kissed her without restraint as he lifted her body into his. Miranda lost herself in his kiss, as she deepened the kiss she couldnt help but sigh into his lips as she tried to figure out his taste. He tasted like complete freedom to her, almost like spices but at the same time he had this creamy taste like fresh milk chocolate and it made her want more.

Lance loved taste of her so much. It was different than Ashely's taste, completely different. Ashely tasted almost like dark chocolate with a slight bitter after taste. But Miranda... His Miranda tasted like peppermints, the minty like taste stuck to his tounge and made his mouth water for more of a taste of her. But before he could do that, he broke the kiss and raised up slightly from her and looked down at her with a smile. Her arms didn't let him go far. "Sounds good to me, love," his voice rolled over her, his breathing full of lust, "I'm yours until you tell me to leave."

She smirked up at him as she brought her legs up and circled them around his waste. She used her arms to lift herself up and whispered in his ear, "Don't think I will let you go even if you die Shepard. I brought you back once, I'll do it again if I have to." She was answered with a chuckled as he moved towared he could kiss her again. Lance lost himself in her kiss, and Miranda found herself a Guardian that wouldn't betray her trust ever.

**The other side of the Universe on the Citadel...**

Operations Chief Ashely Williams sat at a bar in one of the lower wards, she went there to avoid anyone who may know who she is. She wished to drink in peace, without anyone bothering her. She didn't wish to be reminded that she had called the love of her life a traitor. She bowed her head over her glass, God sure had his own way of testing her. She couldnt help but sigh as she stared down at her glass.

There was movement next to her, but she ignored it until. "Well well well," a smooth voice came from next to her, "if it isn't Chief Williams?"

Williams eyes opened in shock as she turned and looked at the man siting next to her. Next to her, was a man who was siting on the bar stool and was leaning on the bar and was looking at her with a smirk on his face as he rested his head on his fist. He had sharp features with his slicked back hair mixed with his slightly pale skin, that made him look like someone who you could trust and she could understand why so many woman would want him. But it was his eyes that she couldn't turn away from and that also seemed to keep her full attention. His eyes were an ice blue, but unlike when she first saw him, he had red around the iris of his eyes. It made it toware he was almost even more attactive, if that was possible. His cloths looked liked they were specialy talored toware it fit him just right, not to tight and not to loose and it also looked like he could hide almost anything it it but at the same time it also showed off his muscular body.

"Ash," she was finaly able to breath out as she stared at him.

"Yes," came the smooth tones for the smirking man, "its me, Ashenvale Ethrail Shepard, and here I thought you forgot who I am. Seeing as how it only took you 2 years to forget my brother." The last part made her flinch as she tried to moved away from him like the vary words he spoke were able to physically harm her. Her movement brought a chuckle out of her, "now now, Williams, why would you believe that I would harm you?" Turning in his seat toware his back was to the bar and he proped his elbows on the bar as he looked around the bar. His smooth silvery voice come to her again and she saw that he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "I almost wished thank you."

"Thank me?" She mutter as she continued to stare at him.

"Yes," came his voice again but this time he had a feeling of danger coming from it, "almost of course is the key word in that small sentence." She couldn't help but flinch again, earning herself another chuckle from him. "You are still a very jumpy woman. Even after you fell in love with my brother, you still seem to not wish to trust me." He turned his head towards her, "normaly I would ask why but you are wise woman. Thats why I am curious why you would do such a stupid thing like forget the most obvious of things about my brother?"

"I didn't forget anything," Williams slammed her hand on the bar as her eyes quickly narrowed into a glare at him. She couldn't believe that he would dare say that, she never forgot who he was and who he was was someone she loved.

"Oh?" his smirk seemed to mock her.

"OH NOTHING YOU AROGENT FUCK," now she was on her feet as she clenched her hand into a fist. "I WOULD NEVER FORGET WHO HE WAS, SO DON'T EVER-"

SMACK!

The sound of the back of his hand going across her face knocking her into the bar and in the same movement he stood and started walking towares the door. But he stopped short and spread his arms out wide and looked over his shoulder at her. "You forgot who he was the moment you believed he was a traitor. You did something I have never been able to do in all the years we have know each other." A quick pivot on his toes turned him around to face her with his arms still out streached and to her shot he had a smile on his lips that suprised her, it was almost a warm smile, much unlike the sadistic evil one he usualy gave. "You broke his heart that he has keep so close to himself. But in the last 2 years so many things have changed, and depending on your outlook it could be good or bad."

Ashely Williams just looked at him in suprise as she held onto her face as she tried to figure out what to do or better what he was talking about. But before he could he turned and started to walk off. His right hand was shoved into his pocket and his left waved over his shoulder, "goodbye Ashely, I'll see you someother time. Do take care of yourself and please remember that trying to loose yourself in a bottle isnt going to work. It never works for people like us, almost like a curse."

As Williams looked at his retreating back she stared in shock at the hand he was waving. There on his ring finger was the glint of a gold band...

**Well thats my story. Well atleast one of them. For those that have desided to read this story I do hope you enjoy it. Please review, so that I can try and improve my stories.**


End file.
